The present invention relates generally to a handrail and more specifically to a composite handrail assembly comprising a novel connector and covering, and a kit comprising the handrail system.
Deck systems are used both commercially and residentially and often require a handrail to ensure maximum safety to the users. A handrail helps ensure that the people using the deck do not fall off. Furthermore a handrail is also important for any stairway attached to the deck to ensure the safety of the users as they go up and down the stairs to the deck.
Traditionally decks and associated handrails have been manufactured from solid wood or some form of wood product. As such the decks and handrails have been susceptible to damage from the elements such as rain, snow and wind. Therefore the production of the deck and handrail from an alternative more sturdy material has been desirable. The industry has therefore turned to plastic to address some of these problems, although plastic has restrictions with respect to the amount of weight it can carry and its strength.
A number of different patents and inventions have tried to address the issue of strong decking and railing with improved durability for the outdoors. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,019 issued on Jan. 25, 2000 to Erwin. This patent relates to a modular railing including a plurality of upright posts and a plurality of composite handrails extending between adjacent ones of the upright posts. The composite handrails each include a plastic outer shell and an internal metal reinforcing element extending longitudinally within the plastic shell.
DeSouza is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,845, which issued on Nov. 12, 1996. This patent relates to a wood railing assembly for use between vertical posts, which may be attached to a wood deck, utilizes top and bottom rails together with a middle rail.
Savenok is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,437, which issued on Sep. 28, 1999 and relates to a balustrade connecting structure. The connecting structure is used to connect the rail to a support structure and is constructed to be recessed into an end of a rail to enable the connection of the rail to the support structure.
Forshee is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,882 which issued on Dec. 12, 1989. This patent relates to a cover for a wooden deck structure which protects people walking on the deck structure from splinters. In one embodiment, the cover is in the form of a thin walled, U-shaped channel member which fits over one board of the deck structure. In doing so, the central section of the channel member overlies the top of the board while the sides of the channel member extend downwardly along the sides of the boards.
Oliveri et al. is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,390, which issued on Aug. 18, 1998. This patent relates to a structural covering that is attachable to a rail of a railing that has a top, a pair of sides, ends, and a bottom, and that is attachable to a floor board of a deck that has a top, a pair of sides, ends and a bottom, while covering most of the rail of the railing and any exposed ends thereof and covering most of the floor board of the deck and any exposed ends thereof so as to prevent splinters, hide knots, splintered wood, discolored wood, and cracks in the wood, and give a uniform look that will not rot.
Sorrentino is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,532 which issued on May 26, 1981. This patent relates to a coupling for joining tubing together in the manufacture of furniture and the like comprising a pair of sleeves mounted one on the other in coplanar relation with their axes at right angle to each other and a wall mounted at the inner end of one of the sleeves with an opening in the wall for receiving a screw and the like for fastening the tubing that extends through the other sleeve.
Although the above noted prior art addresses some of the problems associated with decks and associated handrails the prior art does not provide for a handrail system and kit that can be easily assembled, while completely covering or hiding the fasteners resulting in a finished, clean professional look. Furthermore, the handrail system may be installed on an angle for stairs that mount to the deck, or straight on the deck itself. Finally the handrail system has composite elements which allows for easy installation as well as improved strength while maintaining the look and feel of a wooden deck.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided an improved composite handrail system consisting of a plurality of upright posts and a plurality of composite rails extending between adjacent upright posts at two points on the adjacent upright posts. The composite rails may each have an internal reinforcing element which may be friction fitted into a composite channel extending longitudinally inside each composite rail. A composite cover may be friction fitted over the composite channel. A plurality of composite sleeve-spindles may extend between the composite rails. A plurality of connectors may couple the composite rails to the composite sleeve-spindles. The connectors may be adapted to mount to the composite rails and are adapted to receive and friction fit to the composite sleeve-spindles.
Conveniently the internal reinforcing element may be a wood member and the composite channel may be adapted to encase the wood member to provide a consistent profile for the composite rail. Preferably the connectors may be hollow and have an outer wall and an inner wall, and a plurality of covered channels extending the length of the inner wall of the connectors. The covered channels may be adapted to receive a series of fasteners for mounting the connectors to the composite rails.
Advantages of the present invention are that the handrail system may be installed on an angle or straight; once assembled, all fasteners are completely hidden. The composite handrail system has the strength of wood and looks like wood; and the composite rails allow for improved strength of the handrail system. The composite rail also allows for inconsistencies in the wood member, and provide easier installation, improved finish, easier assembling and fastening, and friction fit of elements. The connector allow for easy placement of sleeve-spindles on the rails, a snug fit without rotation, and easy installation.